I want a puppy!
by Jasbell Cullen
Summary: Advertencia: escenas FUERTES, no aptas para sensibles, historia basada en un relato erótico. Temas de Incesto, Zoofilia y Pedofilia. Si crees que te puedas sentir ofendida lo mejor es que ignores este fic.


**Advertencia:** _escenas FUERTES, no aptas para sensibles, historia basada en un relato erótico. Temas de Incesto, Zoofilia, y Pedofilia. Si crees que te puedas sentir ofendida lo mejor es que ignores este fic._

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

Cuando éramos niños, mi familia vivía en un pequeño pueblo, en una casa aislada, una granja. Mis hermanos mayores Jasper y Emeett tenían 15 y 16 años respectivamente, yo tenía 11 años y apenas había comenzado a interesarme por los chicos.

Mi padre, Charlie, tenía una granja de vacas lecheras, que trabajaba junto con un peón, y mi madre, Renee, se dedicaba a las tareas de casa. Al ser yo la más pequeña, siempre había sido la más mimada, y mis hermanos, intentaban esquivarme continuamente, porque yo solamente quería estar con ellos. En una granja, bastante distanciada de los vecinos más cercanos, hay pocas cosas que hacer, pero para mi era bastante fácil divertirme.

Mis hermanos y yo siempre nos bañábamos juntos en una piscina de riego, un día no sé porque, empezó a llamarme mucho la atención las diferencias entre sus "pililas" y mi "rajita". Mi padre se reía cuando me veía mirarles muy fijamente, y decía que seguro que salía "un poco lanzada". El peón, Edward, era un chico de unos 23 años, era increíblemente fuerte y alto. Nos gustaba mucho tenerle en casa, porque nos llevábamos muy bien.

Un día observe un movimiento anormal en la granja. Iban a traer un toro para montar a una vaca. Todavía no se hacia la inseminación artificial, y dos o tres veces al año traían toros para dejar preñadas a algunas vacas. Fui al establo, donde habían dejado al toro con una vaca en celo en un cerrado. El toro la olía, mientras ella levantaba el rabo, y vi como una cosa larga asomaba entre sus piernas. Era como un brazo con el puño cerrado. Yo nunca había visto una polla en erección, así que me fije un buen rato en aquello. Cada vez salía mas y se endurecía. El toro termino montando a la vaca y, ayudado de su dueño, la ensarto de un par de enculadas. Mi padre y nuestro peón hicieron algunos comentarios sobre la clavada, diciendo que menuda desvirgada había tenido esa ternera. El dueño del toro decía que era muy buen semental, que descargaba mucha leche y casi seguro las dejaba preñadas en la primera o segunda monta.

Mi padre, que era un duro hombre de campo, nos me vio y me dijo que me acercara a mirar, que ya era hora de ir viendo como se comportaban un macho y una hembra ya que yo cuando estuviera más grande le ayudaría con la granja al igual que hacían mis hermanos. Yo miraba alucinada como el gran pene entraba y salía entre bufidos del toro y salpicando líquidos. Cuando el toro la saco, le colgó casi dos palmos durante un momento, mientras la vaca expulsaba un liquido blanco, que luego supe que era el semen, por el coño. Yo enseguida me di cuenta de que eso no era como lo que mis hermanos y mi padre tenían entre las piernas. Era diferente. Yo había visto a mi padre en bolas alguna vez, e incluso había visto al peón meando, así que sabía que la polla de los chicos no era así.

Poco después me fui a jugar con mis hermanos y uno de nuestros perros. Yo estaba intrigada y les pregunté si lo del toro era normal. Ellos se miraron a la vez y luego Jazz me contesto que los chicos la tienen de otra forma, y los hombres también. Les pregunte la razón por la que el toro le hacía eso a la vaca. Mis hermanos se rieron y me dijeron que era para dejarla preñada, para tener terneros. Me dijeron que todos los animales lo hacían, y que nuestros padres también lo habían hecho. Consistía en que ellos metían su polla en la rajita y se movían mucho dentro, como el toro. Había que dejar una semilla dentro para que nacieran niños o terneros. Dijeron que nuestros padres también lo hacían, que por eso habíamos nacido nosotros. También me dijo que la polla de los hombres era como la del toro, que se hacía enorme.

Yo había visto follar a nuestros perros, pero no me había parado a mirar. El perro que estaba con nosotros, Reck, había sido padre hacia poco, con una perra de una finca vecina. Emmett dijo que los había visto, y que el perro se había quedado como enganchado un rato a la perra. Esos perritos me habían gustado mucho, pero no nos habían dado ninguno porque mis padres se negaban a tener más animales.

Emmett se alejo un poco con Jazz y estuvieron hablando de no sé que mientras yo jugaba con Reck. Al volver me dijo que se le había ocurrido una increíble idea…

Me dijo que si se dejaba en una hembra una semilla de un macho, crecería dentro un animal igual que el macho. Por eso mi padre la ponía en mi madre, el toro en la vaca y el perro en la perra. A mi hermano se le ocurrió que si el perro ponía su semilla dentro de mí, tendríamos perritos. Yo no tenía ni idea pero él parecía muy convencido y Jazz también estaba de acuerdo por eso a mí me pareció una muy buena idea.

Nos fuimos con el perro a uno de los graneros donde estaríamos solos, y Jazz dijo que para que el perro pusiera su semilla dentro tendría que meterme su polla. Me dijo que me pusiera a cuatro patas, como todas las hembras. Yo lo hice con las bragas y la faldita tapándome todo el culo. Pero Emm me dijo que para que el perro me lo metiera, tendría que quitarme las bragas. Yo hice lo que me dijo y me subí la falda. Mi coño y mi culo estaban expuestos por detrás. El perro se acerco a olerme, y me asuste al notar su hocico en mis partes. No tuve miedo, ya que no pensé que me fuera a morder ni nada. Jazz dijo que ya empezaba a pasarle como al toro, ya que empezaba a asomar su polla por la funda, igual que el toro. Añadió que tenía que enseñarle bien por donde tenía que meterlo, Me paso la mano por la raja separo mis pequeños labios descubriendo así el agujero. Me dijo que era muy diferente al de la vaca, pero parecido al de una perra...

El perro se me subió de un golpe, pillándome por sorpresa, empezó a golpear con su polla por mi culo, y Jazz hizo lo que había visto hacer al dueño del toro, le agarro la verga al perro y me la apuntaba hacia el coño.

De golpe el perro me la clavo entera, toda la longitud que tenia fuera de la funda de pelo, Se llevo por delante mi virgo y yo me mecí hacia delante por el dolor. Tuve una sensación como si me partieran en dos… trate de alejarme a toda prisa pero el perro estaba aferrado a mí con sus patas delanteras de tal manera que no me podía mover. Cada vez me hacía más daño. Yo gritaba y lloraba, mis hermanos estaban totalmente asustados. El perro seguía embistiéndome… si hubiera sabido que me tenía que dejar la semilla tan adentro, no le hubiera dejado hacerlo.

Mis gritos atrajeron al peón, que al entrar se quedo alucinado con semejante escena. Mis hermanos miraban como el perro me violaba y yo no entendía porque no paraban de tocarse sus respectivas pollas en vez de ayudarme. Yo casi no tenía fuerzas para gritar, le dije a Edward que me ayudara, pero al acercarse dijo que ya era tarde. Tenía la bola formada dentro, así que lo mejor era esperar tranquilos a que el perro terminara la monta, Que había dejado de culear, así que ya se habría corrido, me dijo.

Pidió a mis hermanos una explicación de lo que estaba pasando y estos se alejaron de mi para poder hablar con Edward sin que yo escuchara.

Al rato volvieron y Edward venia riendo, diciendo que seguro que el pastor alemán me había dejado la semilla bien dentro.

El perro empezó a tirar un poco, ya que quería desmontarme. Cada movimiento suyo era un suplicio para mí. El peón se acerco a acariciar al perro, y le dio un terrón de azúcar, lo que le hizo tranquilizarse un poco, pero al instante, y de repente, me paso una pata por encima y pego un tirón fuerte. Sonó como cuando se abre una botella de vino, y yo abrí los ojos como plato por el dolor. Notaba como algo me resbalaba por las piernas, y me quede alucinada cuando vi el enorme bulto rojo que colgaba del perro. Me había metido una polla que era casi como la de un hombre adulto, pero también un bulto enorme, casi como una pelota de ping-pong. Me notaba la entrepierna dolorida, y cuando me la toque con la mano, note que tenia la raja totalmente dilatada, con una gran abertura en la entrada de mi conejo.

Edward se fue a buscar una crema que les ponían a las vacas después de ser montadas, para no tener infecciones. La trajo y me dijo que me la pondría él, ya que se la ponía a las vacas. Empezó a pasarme la mano por la raja, metiendo un dedo, y algunas veces dos, dentro de mí, donde había estado la polla del perro. Los sacaba llenos del semen del perro. Me dijo que aunque estuviera llena no tendría perritos, que yo solamente podría tener niños, y que para eso hacía falta la semilla de un hombre. Yo no tenía daños, pero estaba muy dolorida. Casi no podía andar, y todavía se me escurría la semilla del perro de entre mis las piernas. Edward dijo que a mis padres no les gustaría y que se enfadarían mucho por lo que hice. Yo le rogué que por favor no dijese nada y el accedió, pero me pidió a cambio que le sacara su semilla. Me dijo que nuestra madre se la sacaba algunas veces y que le gustaba mucho, pero que sería un secreto entre nosotros. Mis hermanos, que todavía no se corrían, dijeron que estuviese tranquila porque no estaba haciendo nada malo y que muy pronto me gustaria.

Edward se saco la polla de los pantalones. La tenía grande y con la punta muy rojiza, pero no parecía que fuera tan grande como la del perro. Mire también la de mis hermanos y las compare; aunque ninguna se comparaba a la cosa tan larga que tenía el perro, eran grandes y la que mas era la de Edward.

Jazz me dijo que me abriera de piernas, que lo tenía tan dilatado que casi no la notaria. Yo me dispuse a ponerme otra vez a cuatro patas, pero él me dijo que permaneciera tumbada bocarriba. Así lo hice, y cuando se me puso encima me tapo completamente. Llevo su polla a mi coño y note como me entraba. Él gemía de gusto, diciendo que lo tenía estrechito pese a la follada anterior. Cuando note que su pubis pegaba con el mío, supe que la había metido toda. Comenzó a meterla y sacarla lentamente, al principio me escocía un poco pero según pasaban los minutos ya no me molestaba tanto y yo también gemía pero esta vez de gusto, comencé a sentir algo muy extraño en mi bajo vientre pero al poco rato sentí como me llenaba de algo cálido, Cuando me la saco la tenia llena de semen propio y del perro. Me dijo que no me preocupara que yo todavía no podía hacer niños así que no importaba si se corría dentro.

Lo tenía totalmente mojado por las corridas, Emmett me dijo que me pusiese en cuclillas y pujara como cuando hacia pipi, al hacerlo vi y sentí como me salía el semen, tanto del perro como de Jazz, de mi ahora muy dilatado coñito. Luego hizo que me volviese a acostar y tomo el lugar de Jasper entre mis piernas. Me la metió toda de un empujón, logrando que volviera a escocerme pero a los pocos segundos gracias a toda la lubricación que tenía ya no me molestaba. A diferencia de Jasper, Emmett me cogía rápido y fuerte. Yo estaba deseosa de volver a sentir eso tan extraño pero muy agradable que sentí cuando Jasper me estaba cogiendo. Al cabo de unos pocos minutos volví a sentirlo pero más fuerte, era tan intenso que involuntariamente apretaba los dedos de los pies y sentía como algo en mi coñito me palpitaba. Mis gemidos/grititos y los gemidos de Emm se escuchaban claramente en el ambiente. Sentía un nudo ahí abajo que me robaba todo lo coherente que trataba de pensar y solo quería mas y mas de eso que estaba sintiendo. Pero por segunda vez no pude soltarlo porque Emmett ya se había corrido, sentí su cálido semen dentro de mí lo cual hizo que me desesperase aun mas.

Volví a ponerme en cuclillas para pujar y que saliera el semen de Emm.

Era el turno de Edward yo estaba ansiosa de que empezara, me acosté rápidamente en la misma posición que me habían cogido mis hermanos pero él me hizo levantar y dijo ya era hora de que yo aprendiera a moverme. Se sentó en una gran roca que había pegada a una de las paredes del granero, me hizo ponerme frente a frente a él con una pierna a cada lado de las suyas y me ordeno que me sentase en su polla. Yo me senté muy despacio, estaba muy sensible y no podía reprimir los gemidos de placer que salían de mi boca con casa rose y cuando la tuve totalmente dentro de mi empecé moverme asía delante y asía atrás pero aun no sentía _eso_. Edward puso sus manos en mis caderas y con sus fuertes brazos me subía y me bajaba, a los pocos segundo volví a sentirlo pero no estaba dispuesta a que se volviera a escapar de mí. Aferre mis brazos a su cuello y comencé a subir y bajar los más rápido que me era posible, sentí como Edward bajo una de sus manos hasta mi coño y de repente toco esa parte que tanto me palpitaba cosa me hizo dar un respingo por la intensa oleada de placer que recorrió mi cuerpo. Dios… quería más, mucho más, mientras yo subía y bajaba frenéticamente Edward no paraba de mover su mano en _ese_ punto. Dios… la sensación era sublime. Edward se levanto llevándome con él, envolví mis piernas en sus caderas y aun sin sacármela me acostó en el suelo levanto una de mis pierna y empezó a penetrarme con frenesí, yo estaba delirante y tenía ganas de orinar pero trataba de aguantarme apretando lo que hacía que el roce con la polla de Edward fuese aun mayor, ya no lo soportaba mas y con un fuerte grito me deje ir… a los pocos segundos sentí como Edward se corrió y salió de mi. Los estábamos con la respiración muy agitada y yo estaba muy cansada pero me sentía muy bien.

Cuando estuvimos los cuatro ya vestidos, ellos me hicieron jurar que no diría nada porque era un secreto y los secretos no se cuentan. Salimos del granero y yo apenas podía cerrar las piernas sin sentir punzadas de dolor.

Yo nunca dije nada y ellos me follaban los tres casi todos los días. Mis hermanos al tiempo se echaron novia pero nunca dejaron de follarme aunque ya no tanto como antes. Pero a Edward siempre lo tenía, él me cogía siempre que se le daba la gana, aunque yo no quisiese... pero a mi me gustaba todas y cada una de las cosas que me hacia aunque al principio algunas me dolían.

* * *

><p><strong> y aquí estoy una vez mas con otro de mis fic super calientes! pero a diferencia de los otros este no es una <strong>**adaptación** **de un relato ****erótico, solo lo sutilice de base y el resto es obra de mi sucia y muy alocada imaginación.**

**este sera un fic muy cortito pero intenso! ¿que les parece? según la aceptación que tenga la voy a seguir, si no os gusta, pues nada... la dejo y ya esta.**


End file.
